Une nouvelle créature
by Aly03
Summary: Quand Stiles découvre qu'il y a une nouvelle créature en ville et qu'il est en danger.


#Une nouvelle créature - [Derek & Stiles] – Les événements de la série ne sont pas respectés –

* * *

Assis derrière le volant de sa Jeep, Stiles regardait le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains. Il savait qu'il devait le faire, la meute devait être au courant de ce nouveau danger et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait programmer cette réunion seulement il appréhendait les explications. Il respira un bon coup comme pour se donner du courage puis il sortit de la voiture pour rejoindre le loft. Entendre des rires provenant de ce dernier le rassura quelque peu. Il est vrai que depuis la mort de Jennifer, la meute était beaucoup plus soudée malgré les prises de têtes répétés entre leur deux co-alpha. Une fois entrée, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses amis assis tous ensemble sur les canapés. Puis, les rires se tassèrent, les discussions se terminèrent et les regards se tournèrent vers lui faisant disparaître ce sourire et augmentant une nouvelle fois son angoisse.

\- Tu empestes l'anxiété, _s'exclama Erica en fronçant les sourcils_

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Stiles ? _lui demanda alors Scott en s'inquiétant de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son meilleur ami_

\- J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, e _xpliqua alors Stiles en prenant place à même le sol pour être proche de la table basse_ , alors j'ai fouillé dans les enquêtes en cours de mon père et j'ai trouvé un dossier avec trois morts suspectes, _continua-t-il en sortant trois photos de son dossier_ , Andrew Kane, 19 ans, joueur de football à l'université de Los Angeles, il était rentrée pour les vacances d'été, _il pointa alors la seconde photo_ , Josh Coleman, 29 ans, avocat et enfin, _soupira-t-il en pointant la troisième photo_ , Kyle Fisher, 25 ans, serveur dans un bistro, _dit-il en sortant le reste du dossier_ , j'ai examiné les rapports d'autopsie, ils étaient en bonne santé rien ne laissait envisager une mort cérébrale et le plus étrange est l'absence de testostérones, _conclu-t-il en gardant les yeux rivés sur les photos._

\- En quoi ça nous concerne ? _le questionna alors Malia_

\- J'ai fait des recherches, _répondit alors Stiles_ , la testostérone est une hormone qui joue un rôle dans le fonctionnement sexuel et l'homme produit fois plus de testostérones qu'une femme, _expliqua-t-il avant de sortir une photocopie du bestiaire_ , il y a qu'une créature connue dans le bestiaire qui concorde avec ça, le succube.

\- Un succube ? _répéta alors Isaac en arquant les sourcils_

\- Un succube est un démon, _informa alors l'humain_ , il attaque généralement pendant le sommeil en contrôlant les rêves, créant une augmentation du désir avant de se nourrir de la testostérone, il peut prendre une apparence humaine pour attirer sa victime, _dit-il alors que son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas Stiles _? soupira Scott en entendant parfaitement le cœur de ce dernier_

\- Ce n'est pas très …

\- Stiles, _tonna la voix de Lydia_ , la vérité !

\- Il y a trois jours, j'ai fait un rêve, _capitula-t-il sachant que ce moment arriverait_ , je suis à une fête, il y a cette fille qui me fait signe et je la suis jusqu'à dans une chambre, _raconta-t-il mal à l'aise_ , je vous épargne les détails mais à un moment donné, elle est au-dessus de moi avec ce sourire étrange et elle se rapproche de moi puis je me réveille en sursaut dans mon lit, _continua-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage,_ j'ai refait le même rêve les nuits suivantes, identique à une chose prêt, le physique de la fille.

\- Tu penses que c'est son mode opératoire ? _l'interrogea Lydia_

\- Très certainement, _acquiesça-t-il_ , je ne devrais pas être capable de me réveiller

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas avec toi ? _demanda alors Alison en le regardant_

\- Non, _murmura-t-il alors qu'un grognement le fit fermer les yeux son cœur loupa un battement, sa respiration s'accéléra mais cette fois annonciateur d'une crise de panique._

\- Stiles, _l'appela Derek d'une voix agacée,_ crache le morceau !

L'intervention de Derek eut pour effet de faire retenir son souffle à Stiles éloignant légèrement la crise qui le menaçait. Il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en découvrant le regard rougeâtre de l'alpha en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table, derrière le canapé. Malgré ses mains tremblantes, il ne détourna pas le regard de celui-ci, il faisait partie de la meute mais il n'était pas un béta et il ne se soumettrait jamais à un alpha et encore moins à Derek.

\- Stiles, _intervint Scott_ , pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné avec toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas ?

\- Qu'il m'observe, _confessa alors Stiles sans quitté Derek des yeux,_ la première fille je ne la connaissais pas mais la seconde avait l'apparence de Lydia et la dernière l'apparence de Malia.

\- Ça ne répond qu'à une question, _souligna Malia_

\- Si ça n'a pas fonctionné, _avoua-t-il en baissant subitement les yeux,_ c'est parce que ce n'est pas sur l'une d'elles que je fantasme

\- Attend, _repris alors Lydia_ , est-ce que le succube doit projeter l'image exacte de la personne sur laquelle sa victime fantasme ?

-Non, _avoua Stiles en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains_ , le succube ne perd pas son temps à connaitre toutes ses victimes, _mit-il en évidence_ , il s'attaque à des célibataires, qui peuvent être, d'après lui, séduit par n'importe quelle fille, du moins en théorie ou à des hommes infidèles reconnaissable par l'odorat

\- Donc il a fait une erreur avec toi, _souligna Malia_ , mais il ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il ne t'aura pas.

\- Je sais, _soupira Stiles en faisant les cent pas_ , mais pour le moment on une marge de manœuvre, il est vraiment loin de découvrir la personne dont je suis am ... _commença-t-il avant de laissé sa phrase en suspens se rendant compte qu'encore une fois il n'avait aucun filtre_

\- Amoureux, _termina alors Erica_ , c'est parce que tu es amoureux que ça n'a pas fonctionné avec toi !

\- J'ai loupé quelque chose ? _demanda le vrai alpha en se tournant vers son meilleur ami_

\- Le plus important c'est de se concentrer sur le succube, _rétorqua alors Stiles_

\- Et comment on l'arrête ? _l'interrogea alors Boyd_

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, _soupira Stiles en prenant la page du bestiaire pour la tendre à Lydia_ , le reste est en latin et je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher !

\- « Ut odium flagrat in tantum possit impedire actum caritatis », _lu Lydia avant de relever la tête_ , « quand la haine s'embrase, seul un acte d'amour peut l'arrêter », _traduit-elle en reposant la feuille_

\- Ça parait logique, _s'exprima Stiles,_ d'après les légendes, les succubes étaient des femmes qui ont été consumées par leur haine envers l'amour et les hommes.

\- Et en s'attaquant à des hommes célibataires ou infidèles il n'y a pas de risque pour les actes d'amour, _analysa Isaac._

\- Je ne peux pas être sauvé, _réalisa alors l'adolescent en recommençant à faire les cents pas_

\- On est vendredi, ton père est de garde cette nuit, _souleva alors Scott en regardant Stiles_ , tu ne devrais pas rester tout seul ce soir !

\- Il a raison, _approuva Lydia un sourire aux lèvres_ , tu devrais rester au loft cette nuit !

\- Je rentre chez moi, _les contre dit-il en croisant les bras_ , ce démon m'attaque dans mes rêves alors au loft ou chez moi ça revient au même !

\- Je te donne maximum deux nuits et ensuite se sera au petit bonheur la chance, _intervient soudainement Peter en descendant les escaliers_ , il serait plus préférable de lui tendre un piège !

\- Pourquoi deux nuits ? _s'étonna Isaac_

\- Et comment tu veux tendre un piège à une personne qui attaque dans les rêves ? _questionna Scott_

\- Alors d'abord, elles ne tuent pas que dans les rêves Scott, le mot important à retenir était « généralement », _sourit Peter en prenant place aux côtés de Lydia sur le canapé_ , et je dis deux nuits parce qu'il ne reste qu'Alison et Erica avant que ne commence les choses sérieuses, _expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers Stiles qui s'était arrêter net,_ dans quel ordre elle commencera telle est la question, _s'amusa l'ancien alpha_ , Scott ?

\- Je pense qu'on a tous compris où tu voulais en venir ! _L'interrompit Stiles en se retournant vers lui_

\- Isaac ? _continua le loup alors que le cœur de Stiles accéléra_

\- Arrête, _supplia l'humain sachant parfaitement qu'il perdait le contrôle_

\- Respire Stiles ! _s'inquiéta Scott_

\- Boyd ? _poursuivit le loup sans prendre compte de la respiration de Stiles qui commençait à devenir compliquée_

\- Arrête Peter, _lui ordonna Lydia en rejoignant l'hyperactif_ , tu lui fais avoir une crise !

\- Moi ? _se délecta se dernier en regardant Lydia accourir aux côtés de ce dernier_

\- Tu dis un mot de plus et je te promets que tu passes par la fenêtre, _le coupa Derek, les yeux rouges._

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de dire un mot de plus, tout le monde avait compris où il voulait en venir et Stiles n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle malgré les paroles rassurantes de Lydia et Scott. Peter venait de révéler son secret sans aucun remord, s'en délectant même. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il avait un plan pour le sauver mais au final, il n'avait fait que de se moquer.

\- Son cœur continue d'accélérer, _murmura Isaac soudainement inquiet._

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Stiles faisait une crise de panique devant eux, mais s'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi violente. L'humain s'accrochait désespérément à Scott et Lydia, son manque de contrôle rajoutait une dose de panique. Il n'arrivait plus à avoir assez d'air, sa vision se troublait, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui le faisant tomber à genou.

\- Stiles, _souffla Peter voyant les proportions de sa tentative de mettre le jeune humain au pied du mur_ , j'ai un plan pour se débarrassé du succube mais il faut que tu sois en vie pour ça !

Il avait essayé d'arranger les choses mais le grognement de son neveu lui fit comprendre qu'il s'y était mal prit. Encore. Scott continuait de lui parler en lui racontant des anecdotes alors que Lydia paniquait en le voyant manqué d'oxygène.

\- Stiles regarde-moi, _lui demanda Lydia en prenant son visage entre ses mains,_ aux grands maux les grands remèdes !

Elle vit dans ses yeux une lueur d'incompréhension mais elle le fit quand même. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes ce qui étonna tout le monde, et Stiles le premier. Il retient sa respiration, son cœur s'arrêta avant de repartir rapidement mais ça avait fonctionné, encore une fois.

\- Ne me refait plus un coup pareil _, le réprimanda Lydia en soufflant de soulagement_ , je fais finir par te faire payer !

\- Merci, _chuchota Stiles avec un sourire au coin des lèvres avant de s'allonger sur le sol pour reprendre sa respiration,_ c'est quoi ton plan Peter ? _demanda-t-il après quelques minutes en sentant tous les regards sur lui._

\- Et bien, il est vrai que seul un acte d'amour tue un succube mais rien ne mentionne que ce soit la personne aimé qui le fasse, _commença-t-il soudainement beaucoup plus sérieux,_ donc il pourrait venir de toi.

\- Comment il fait ça ? _demanda Erica_

\- En prouvant son amour, _répondit Peter alors que Stiles se relevait en position assise_ , du moins si tu es certain de ce que tu ressens, _précisa-t-il en regardant Stiles,_ on ne parle pas de coup de cœur ou d'attirance.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? _questionna-t-il en baissant les yeux sachant qu'il se dévoilait un peu trop_

\- Etre capable de résister à la tentation, _lâcha Peter,_ le succube t'observe alors si tu te rends dans un lieu public accompagné de toute la meute, il va surement tenter de te séduire avec chacune de nos apparences, _continua d'expliquer le plus âgé,_ et quand ça sera celle de … la bonne personne, _se rattrapa-t-il de justesse_ , il faudra que tu te laisses faire.

\- Tu es certain que ton plan c'est de tuer le succube ? _l'interrogea Isaac d'une voix acide_

\- En effet oui, _s'exclama Peter en se levant_ , réfléchissez un peu bande d'idiot, _siffla-t-il alors que des grognements de mécontentement se faisait entendre,_ si Stiles ne se laisse pas prendre … faire, _rectifia-t-il en fermant les yeux face à l'ambiguïté de sa phrase,_ il fuira et ne viendra le chercher que dans ses rêves.

\- Donc je me laisse faire et quoi _? soupira Stiles lasse de tout ça_

\- C'est un succube qui se nourrir de testostérones je ne vais pas te faire un dessin non plus, _exclama l'ancien alpha_

\- Je fais quoi pour le détruire, je demandais ! _s'étrangla Stiles devant les dire de ce dernier_

\- Au temps pour moi, _s'excusa Peter,_ il faut que tu sois capable de le repousser, _assura-t-il simplement en croisant les bras_ , l'illusion sera parfaite Stiles, tu n'auras plus une seule pensée cohérente mais il ne faut pas que tu succombes.

\- En quoi résister tuera cette chose ? _questionna Erica_

\- Il sera sous les effets du succube, _avoua alors Peter gardant le meilleur pour la fin_ , ces créatures sont l'incarnation même de nos fantasmes, il sera désorienté et il ne différenciera pas le vrai du faux.

\- Mais s'il y arrive ça voudra dire qu'il l'aime, _devina Lydia_ , vraiment au point de réalisé que ce n'est pas lui.

\- Un acte d'amour, _conclut Peter._

\- C'est un pari risqué, _affirma Scott en désaccord avec ce plan,_ et s'il succombe ? Ou si ce n'était pas considéré comme un acte d'amour, on fait quoi ?

\- C'est considéré comme un acte d'amour Scott sinon Peter ne serait pas là, n'est-ce pas ? _lui demanda Stiles en levant la tête vers lui,_ tu en sais beaucoup trop pour ne pas l'avoir vécu !

\- En effet, _acquiesça froidement ce dernier_ , et j'ai résisté parce que je savais au fond de moi que ce n'était pas mon Emily mais ce n'est pas facile Stiles, _le prévient le loup._

\- Et si tu te trompes sur ce que tu ressens ! _constata une nouvelle fois Scott_ , tu es amoureux depuis le bac à sable de Lydia et du jour au lendemain tu te dis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Ce n'est pas du jour au lendemain, _révéla alors Malia alors que Stiles arqua les sourcils_ , il a arrêté d'aimer Lydia avant même de sortir avec moi et les sentiments qu'il éprouve aujourd'hui sont la raison du pourquoi j'ai mis un terme à notre relation.

\- Mais je ne le savais pas moi-même à cette époque, _murmura Stiles perplexe devant cet aveu_

\- Tu le savais mais tu ne voulais pas te l'avouer, _expliqua Malia_ , je l'ai découvert de la même façon que Peter je présume en t'observant, à part si tu lui confier tes petits secrets, _plaisanta-t-elle alors Stiles grimaça._

\- De toute façon il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, _argumenta l'hyperactif en se levant_ , si je ne fais rien ce soir, il m'atteindra dans mes rêves et il n'y aura aucune once d'espoir.

\- Tu ne vas rien dire ? _s'énerva Scott en se tournant vers Derek_

\- Pourquoi faire ? _répondit calmement l'alpha,_ il a déjà pris sa décision.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité, _clama Scott en secouant la tête désespérer_ , depuis quand tu te soucis de ses choix ? _demanda-t-il sans lui laissé la possibilité de répondre_ , tu le contredis toujours !

\- En effet, _approuva le loup de naissance_ , quand il se met inutilement en danger mais ce soir ce n'est pas le cas Scott, _tenta-t-il de raison son co-leader_ , il ne restera pas éternellement éveillé !

\- Scott, _l'appela calmement Stiles en s'approchant de son meilleur ami_ , je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais crois juste en moi, je sais ce que je fais pour une fois.

Scott acquiesça malgré ses doutes ce qui allégea l'ambiance puis Lydia proposa de se retrouver en début de soirée devant la boîte la plus branché de la ville. Tout le monde accepta en se levant pour se livrer à ses occupations. Isaac monta rejoindre sa chambre suivit par Peter, Scott, Lydia, Malia, Stiles ainsi qu'Erica et Boyd enfilèrent leurs vestes pour affronter le vent glacial de ce mois de février. Seulement avant de passer la porte, le prénom de « Stiles » retendit dans la vaste pièce ce qui le fit se s'arrêter net. Derek venait de le retenir et il se doutait fortement du sujet de conversation qu'il allait vouloir aborder mais il n'était pas prêt. Scott s'était retourné lui aussi mais le « il te rejoint en bas de cinq minutes » du loup, dit sur un ton qui ne laissait aucunement place à la discussion, l'avait contraint à continuer son chemin. Stiles inspira pour se donner du courage avant de se retourner vers ce dernier, son regard rivé sur ses chaussures.

\- Est-ce que tu es certain …de tout … ça ? _demanda maladroitement Derek_

\- Je … _balbutia Stiles déconcerté par la question_ , euh … oui, _finit-il par répondre gêner_

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt, _garantit-il alors que l'hyperactif releva la tête ne s'attendant certainement pas à ça_ , sinon je te ramène à la vie et je te tue une deuxième fois !

\- C'est une promesse ? _demanda Stiles un sourire aux lèvres_

\- Soit prudent d'accord, _éluda l'alpha un air bien plus sérieux sur le visage_ , rien d'irresponsable, ou d'irréfléchi !

\- Je le serais, _assura Stiles en rejoignant la porte d'entrée,_ et c'est une promesse _murmura-t-il sachant parfaitement que le loup l'entendrait._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une demi-heure que la meute était rentré dans la boîte de nuit et toujours rien ne s'était passé jusqu'à là. Les filles dansaient sur le piste de danse, déhanchant leurs corps sous les regards d'Isaac et Scott qui ne se trouvaient pas très loin d'elles, Boyd, Derek et Peter se trouvaient au bar et Stiles était appuyé contre un mur à l'écart, attendant.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'on s'y prenne de la bonne manière, _lui chuchota Lydia à l'oreille,_ il faut que tu agisses !

\- Et je fais quoi ? _lui demanda Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel_ , tu as une idée peut-être ?

Le sourire naissant sur les lèvres de son amie lui donna la réponse mais cela ne le rassura pas. Elle lui attrapa la main et le guida jusqu'à la piste de danse, rejoignant le reste des filles. Elle positionna Stiles en face d'elle lui donnant une vue parfaite sur le bar.

\- Fait moi danser ! _lui ordonna-t-elle en lui attrapant la main_

Il arqua les sourcils alors qu'elle lui souriait de toutes ses dents en commençant à se déhancher sur le rythme de la chanson. Il finit par se prendre au jeu et s'amusa à la faire tournoyer comme un pro. Quand il ramena à lui, elle en profita pour entourer ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Il faut que tu le regardes Stiles, _lui chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille_ , que tu le regardes comme on ne t'a jamais vu le regarder.

Il se tendit immédiatement, ce n'était pas le regarder qui lui posait problème c'était plus la seconde partie. Il ne savait pas comment faire ça, il n'avait jamais réfléchi à son regard et à ce qu'il pouvait exprimer. Elle comprit en le regardant qu'il était perdu alors posant son menton sur son épaule elle tenta de l'aider.

\- Quand est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte que tu m'aimais plus ? _commença-t-elle en lui posant une question facile._

\- Le soir où Jackson a été transformé dans le hangars, _avoua-t-il,_ je n'étais pas aussi accablé par ta déclaration d'amour que je pensais l'être.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Sur le moment, j'ai juste pensé que j'étais devenu censé, _rigola-t-il sans pour autant quitté Derek des yeux, obéissant à Lydia,_ j'ai compris les choses bien après lors de notre voyage à la Iglesia.

\- Tu as compris quoi ?

\- Que mes sentiments pour toi avait disparu bien avant ce soir-là, _se confia-t-il,_ je pensais sincèrement t'aimé Lydia mais …

\- Mais ce que tu éprouves aujourd'hui remet tout en question ? _devina-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres_

\- Un truc comme ça, _murmura-t-il en se rappelant qu'il ne se confiait pas simplement à Lydia_.

\- C'est à la Iglesia que tu as compris ? _l'interrogea-t-elle en le serrant un peu plus fort pour lui montrer son soutient_

\- Quand je me suis retrouvé à devoir choisir entre sauver Scott ou Derek, _expliqua-t-il regardant Lydia,_ j'étais complètement incapable de bouger, incapable de choisir entre les deux, _souffla-t-il,_ c'est lui qui m'a dit de sauver Scott et, pour une fois, je l'ai simplement écouté.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'était plus simple que de faire face à ce que je ressentais, _avoua-t-il en arrêtant tout mouvements_ , je … je dois prendre l'air, _s'excusa-t-il en prenant la direction de la sortit._

\- Que personne ne bouge, _demanda Lydia d'un ton ferme en regardant son ami partir_ , n'oubliez pas pourquoi nous sommes ici !

Une fois à l'air libre Stiles s'appuya contre le mur d'une ruelle à l'écart de la boite de nuit pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler autant de ce qu'il ressentait malgré ses incessant babillage. Une larme coula le long de sa joue sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Il souffrait tellement depuis plusieurs mois tout cela parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Il savoura le froid de cette soirée qui s'immisçait dans ton son être le faisant se sentir vivant pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par ouvrir les yeux qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'avoir fermés en sentant une présence à ses côtés.

\- Tu vas attraper froid, idiot ! _lâcha Derek en s'avançant vers lui_

\- Tu n'étais pas censé rester à l'intérieur ? _demanda Stiles en tournant la tête vers lui_

\- Lydia n'est pas très contente, _admit-il,_ mais tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme pour venir à bout de ce plan !

\- Ça ne fonctionnait pas de toute façon, _soupira Stiles_ , comment je vais faire pour ne pas dormir jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais plutôt une constatation. Il était éreinté mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui et se glisser dans ses draps pour se laisser emporter par les bras de Morphée.

\- On va trouver une solution comme on le fait toujours, _tenta de le rassurer le loup en approchant d'un pas._

\- Je suis fatigué Derek, _murmura l'adolescent en le regardant_ , fatigué de toujours devoir me battre contre quelque chose qui n'existe pas vraiment.

\- Tu vas traverser ça, _affirma-t-il en s'approchant jusqu'à être face à face_ , et tu ne seras pas tout seul.

\- Je suis désolé que tu te retrouves au milieu de tout ça, _s'excusa Stiles avec un sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace_

\- Je me serais retrouvé au milieu de tout ça d'une façon ou d'une autre, _répondit l'alpha avec ce qui était l'once d'un sourire,_ ce n'est pas de ta faute Stiles.

\- Un peu quand même, _rigola ce dernier en ancrant son regard à celui gris-vert de Derek_ , je suis coupable des sentiments que j'éprouve à ton égard.

\- Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, _contesta-t-il_ , je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Le cœur de Stiles battait de plus en plus vite alors que Derek posa sa main sur sa joue. A ce contact l'hyperactif ferma les yeux alors que son corps frissonna sans que le froid hivernal ne puisse être accusé. Le temps s'était comme arrêter quand Stiles ouvra les yeux pour la seconde fois. Le loup n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- A quoi tu joues Derek ? _murmura le seul humain de la bande –Alison ayant le statut de chasseuse –_

Pour seule réponse, l'espace entre les deux fut comblé et les lèvres de Derek se retrouvèrent contre celle de Stiles. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque la langue de l'alpha quémanda l'accès à sa bouche. Son cerveau était sur OFF, il ne pouvait plus aligner deux pensées cohérente alors il entrouva ses lèvres en donnant l'accès à Derek. Il se sentait bien, là, dans les bras de son loup, c'était comme dans un rêve. Il embrassait Derek Hale, l'homme le plus grognons de Beacon Hills. Deux mains posées sur ses cuisses le soulevèrent sans crier garde alors qu'il enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il en sera demain mais pour le moment il savourait ce que l'autre voulait bien lui donner. C'était plus tendre, plus doux de tout ce qu'il avait bien puis s'imaginer.

\- Oh mon dieu, _rigola Stiles alors que Derek se colla un peu plus à lui_

C'était irrévocablement la meilleure soirée de sa vie. Il ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi il avait accepté de venir mais il n'était pas déçu de la tournure que cela prenait. Le loup le rendait fou, son cœur parcourait un cent mètre, son corps tremblait sous les sensations des lèvres de Derek sur sa peau. La seule chose dont il regrettait était peut-être que c'était justement trop affectueux et pas assez bestiale.

\- Affectueux, _susurra Stiles la respiration saccadée alors qu'une vague de plaisir lui parcourrait le corps_

Les lèvres de Derek ré-attaquèrent les siennes, sans attendre, l'emportant une nouvelle fois dans d'agréables sensations. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il venait de s'avouer que ce n'était pas assez sauvage à son goût, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Les baisers tendres et les caresses sensuelles de Derek contrastaient tellement avec l'habitude de le plaquer douloureusement contre n'importe quelle surface dure – porte, mur, pilier – qu'il avait sous la main. Il avait imaginé ce moment avec tellement plus d'intensité que plus le temps passait et plus il doutait. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Derek.

\- Derek _, chuchota Stiles alors que ce dernier s'attaquait à son cou,_ tu n'es pas Derek, _réussit-il à dire malgré son excitation qui était tout de même présente._

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises Stiles, _rétorqua le loup d'une voix rauque_

\- Non, _susurra Stiles en essayant tant bien que mal de le repousser,_ Derek, _appela-t-il encore une fois, alors qu'il se sentait perdre pied_

\- Je suis juste là, _le rassura-t-il en passant une main sur sa joue_ , je te promets que tout se passera bien.

Stiles ferma les yeux arrivant de moins en moins à respirer. Alors que son esprit divagua, il se revoyait dans le loft de l'alpha sans pouvoir dire à quand cela remontait. _« C'est une promesse ? »_ s'entent-il lui demandé sans avoir de réponse concrète de la part de ce dernier.

\- Derek, _marmonna-t-il de plus en plus faiblement en tentant de se débattre_ , non … non, _se débâtit-il dans un dernier effort_

\- Reste tranquille, _lui susurra-t-on à l'oreille_

\- Tu. N'es. Pas. Derek. _Articula difficilement Stiles comme si son énergie vitale disparaissait_

Un gémissement résonna dans ses oreilles alors qu'une grimace de douleur s'empara du son visage de son vis-à-vis, le déformant. Ce n'était pas Derek. Il en était certain, il ne savait pas contre quoi il devait se battre mais l'homme devant lui n'était pas Derek. Alors qu'il allait parler une nouvelle fois, une main ferme atterrit sur sa bouche l'empêchant de dire quoique ce soit.

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu parlais trop ?

\- Il n'y a que moi qui est le droit de lui dire ça, _menaça une voix derrière eux_

\- Il ne manquait plus que lui, _bouillonna Derek en regardant Stiles dans les yeux_

En se retournant vers cette voix, Stiles écarquilla les yeux en découvrant un homme qui ressemblait à Derek. Il y avait inévitablement un Derek de trop et il optait pour celui qui le retenait prisonnier.

\- Il a découvert que tu n'étais pas moi alors pourquoi es-tu encore parmi les vivants ? _demanda le nouveau_

\- Et bien un nouveau-né serait surement déjà retourné dans les limbes mais il me reste encore une petite chance de m'en sortir et je vais la saisir !

\- Ne compte pas là-dessus, _l'avertit le loup alors que ses yeux virèrent aux rouges_ , tu n'iras nulle part !

\- Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai pris mes précautions, _souri une magnifique jeune blonde en reprenant son apparence,_ je savais que les loups étaient dans les parages, _avoua-t-elle en plaquant Stiles contre le mur le plus proche alors qu'une poussière noire retombait autour d'eux_.

Derek grogna en se heurtant contre la barrière qui venait de s'élever devant lui. De la poudre de sorbier. Une clôture invisible le séparait de Stiles qui était aux mains du succube. Il était inconscient, le choc qu'elle lui avait fait subir en le poussant contre le mur avait été le coup de trop. La colère s'immisça un peu plus en lui alors qu'il pouvait parfaitement entendre le cœur de l'humain ralentir et sentir la vie le quitter. Il ferma les yeux se concentrant sur la clôture magique, il pouvait sentir son pouvoir à travers ses mains. Il respira puis, doucement, il enfonça ses mains dans le champ magique tentant de le traverser. La douleur le fit hurler mais il continua, Stiles faisait partit de la meute et il devait tout tenter pour le sauver. C'était son rôle d'alpha. Il continua sa progression malgré les cris qui s'échappaient bien malgré lui puis soudain le noir total.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chaud. Il avait chaud même trop chaud. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais la luminosité lui fit les refermer directement avec un grognement mécontent. Il tenta de bouger mais son corps ne répondit pas, c'était comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de faire un quelconque mouvement. Il papillonna des yeux cherchant à s'habituer à la lumière qui pénétrait dans la pièce sans se faire surprendre une seconde fois. Il sourit en se rendant qu'Isaac étaient le responsable de son immobilité. Le bouclé était endormit sur lui.

\- Isaac _, l'appela se dernier en essayant de se dégager_ , Isaac !

\- Stiles, _murmura ce dernier en se réveillant dans un sursaut_ , comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien, je crois, _répondit-il sur le même ton_ , ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? _l'interrogea-t-il en montrant leur position_

\- Tu étais mort de froid quand on t'a trouvé, _l'informa-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit_ , je faisais remonté ta température, c'était mon tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- De quoi tu te rappelles ?

\- J'étais dans une ruelle, _se concentra Stiles en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise des louveteaux_ , j'étais avec Derek mais … ce n'était pas … vraiment lui, _exposa-t-il en cherchant plus d'informations_ , on était dans une boîte parce qu'on essayait de tendre un piège à une créature, _dit-il alors que les images de la soirée se succédèrent dans sa tête_ , le succube ! _s'exclama-t-il soudainement en écarquillant les yeux_ , j'ai vu Derek et ensuite c'est le trou noir.

\- Hey, _tenta de le rassurer le boucler avec un léger sourire,_ tu n'as plus à te préoccuper du succube, Derek s'en est occupé.

\- Comment va-t-il ? _ne put s'empêché de demander l'hyperactif_

\- Ça peut aller, _répondit-il en restant vague,_ il t'a sauvé la vie.

\- Mais je pensais que seul un acte d'a…, _s'interrompit-il en découvrant le demi-sourire du loup_ , mais il s'est passé quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je pense que tu devrais lui parler, _lui conseilla Isaac_ , mais avant la meute t'attend dans le salon.

Stiles sourit en se levant pour aller rejoindre ses amis qu'il avait hâte de retrouver. Il avait aussi hâte de voir Derek et de découvrir ce que Isaac ne voulait pas lui dire. Aussitôt arrivé dans la pièce principale que Lydia lui tomba dans les bras.

\- Tu m'as fait une de c'est peur !

\- Je vais bien Lydia, _la rassura-t-il en regardant autour de lui_ , il me manque simplement la fin de cette histoire.

\- Et bien on n'était pas les seuls à avoir un plan, _ironisa Erica alors que Stiles fronça les sourcils._

\- Quand tu es sorti de la boîte, _lui expliqua Lydia en levant les yeux face aux explications de la blonde_ , Derek ne m'a pas écouté et t'a immédiatement suivi alors on a fait de même. Seulement, on s'est fait attaquer par des Wendigos, _continua la bonde vénitienne,_ tu as commencé à appeler Derek alors il t'a rejoint et quand on est enfin arrivé, vous étiez déjà inconscient tous les deux.

\- Où il est ?

\- Dans sa chambre, _lui dit Scott en baisant la tête._

\- Isaac a pratiquement eu la même réaction, _s'énerva Stiles,_ qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ?

\- Va le voir, _lui ordonna Peter en refermant son livre_ , on va vous laissez un peu d'espace !

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire autre chose que tout le monde se dirigea vers la sortie laissant Stiles seul. Il souffla pour évacuer la colère qui était soudainement monté en lui puis fit demi-tour pour remonter les escaliers et de se diriger vers la chambre de Derek. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper, il était certain que le loup avait tout suivit depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il entra et voyant Derek allongé sur son lit, il alla s'installer à ses côtés.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? _lui demanda l'humain dans un chuchotement_

Aucune réponse. Stiles prit ça comme un non. Il n'allait pas bien. Se relevant sur ses coudes pour pouvoir voire le visage de son vis-à-vis, l'hyperactif fut surpris quand le loup tournant son regard vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tout le monde s'entête à me cacher, Derek ? _questionna-t-il une nouvelle fois._

Le loup ne parla pas mais il lui donna une réponse. Une réponse que Stiles n'avait jamais imaginer avoir. Devant lui, les yeux de Derek brillèrent mais pas d'un rouge éclatant. Ils avaient repris leur couleur d'un bleu électrisant. Stiles se releva sur ses genoux alors que son cœur commençait à battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il était assez malin pour savoir que c'était sa faute à lui.

\- Est-ce que c'est permanent ? _risqua-t-il un nœud dans la gorge_

\- Je ne sais pas, _éluda le loup en se relevant en position assis_ , calme-toi, _souffla-t-il bien plus près de Stiles ainsi,_ tu vas finir par avoir une crise.

\- C'est de ma faute tout ça, _s'accusa-t-il en baissant les yeux,_ parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie, non pas que je ne t'en suis pas reconnaissant mais je m'en voudrais toute ma vie maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, _le contre dit-il_ , Stiles, _l'appela le loup alors que ce dernier leva les yeux_ , on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui se passe mais être un alpha n'a pas plus d'importance que toi en vie.

\- C'est un … acte … d'amour, hein ? _dit-il sans quitté les yeux vert-gris de Derek,_ est-ce que … tu savais que tu … ressentais un truc comme ça … pour moi ? _demanda maladroitement Stiles_

\- Je n'avais pas défini ce que je ressentais mais à priori c'est le cas maintenant, _avoua le loup alors que le cœur de Stiles s'emballa,_ dit-moi, comment tu as découvert que ce n'était pas moi ?

\- Il m'a promis que tout allait bien se passer mais tu ne fais jamais de promesse, _répondit Stiles,_ et puis ça ne te ressemblait pas, c'était trop tendre, trop doux, trop niais, _rigola-t-il gêné de ce qu'il venait de confier_

\- Oh parce que tu imagines ça comment exactement ? _rigola Derek à la plus grande surprise de l'humain_

\- J'aime le son de ton rire, _dévia ce dernier_

\- Tu changes de sujet.

\- Je sais, _avoua Stiles en se mordant la lèvre inférieure_ , qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, que veux-tu qu'il se passe ?

\- J'ai posé la question en premier ! _s'offusqua Stiles_

\- Je sais, _repris Derek avec un sourire en coin,_ qu'est-ce que tu veux Stiles ? _lui demanda-t-il plus sérieusement_

\- Est-ce que s'est trop cliché si je réponds, toi ? _l'interrogea-t-il alors que sa respiration s'accéléra_

\- Très certainement _, répondit Derek_ , mais ça me convient.

Stiles sourit alors que le plus vieux se rapprocha pour réduire l'espace qui les séparaient. Oui l'illusion du succube avait était parfaite mais c'était simplement parce que Stiles n'avait pas embrasser Derek avant. Tout était complètement différent. Le baiser, les sensations et les émotions et, il avait raison. Le baiser était tendre et doux mais, les mains de Derek parcourant son corps, s'était bien plus intenses, bien plus sauvage. Le loup grogna alors qu'un gémissement de contentement s'échappa de son humain. Il s'éloigna un moment de Stiles pour reprendre le contrôle, il était emporté non seulement par ce qu'il ressentait mais aussi par ce que le plus jeune éprouvait et s'était enivrant. Une main sur sa joue lui fit ouvrir les yeux rencontrant ainsi ceux de ce dernier dont le sourire s'agrandissait un peu plus.

\- Je préfère de loin cette couleur, _murmura Stiles,_ c'est beaucoup plus excitant que le bleu … un peu trop glacial à mon goût _, ajouta-t-il alors que Derek ré-attaqua ses lèvres._

* * *

 **Et un nouveau one-shot mes petits loups.**

 **Je remercie ceux qui me laisse des petits commentaires à chaque fois.**

 **Cela fait tellement plaisir !**

 **Promis je vais essayez de changer couple ! Des suggestions ?**

 **XOXO, Aly**


End file.
